Kyo's Question
by Twilight Renewal
Summary: This is a one shot. A simple question has been bothering Kyo lately, and he decides to confront Tohru. Fluff. This is my first post, go easy on me. Rated T for Kyo's mouth.


Kyo's Question

Tohru was hanging laundry outside. It was a nice fresh spring day, and she had decided it was the perfect time to do the laundry. Kyo rolled his eyes. Did she ever rest? He leaned against the wall as she hummed a soft song. He watched her for a moment. Where had he heard that song before? He shrugged away the thought. Something stupid had been bothering him lately, and he wanted to put an end to it.

"Hey Tohru?"

Tohru shrieked and threw her arms into the air, showering the lawn with fresh, clean clothes. She turned to see who had startled her and slipped on a certain cat's shirt, sending her sprawling into the clothes basket.

"Tohru!" Kyo called out a bit too late. She smiled awkwardly and pulled a white sheet off of her head. "Oh, Kyo-kun, I didn't see you there!" Kyo slumped, "Well, that's obvious. I'll help you clean this up okay?"

"Oh! No! You don't have to-" He dumped some clothes on her head playfully. "You know, you're still sitting in the basket."

She tried to stifle her sharp blush as Kyo helped her up. "I made more work for you didn't I?"

"Oh! No! It's my fault really, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, either way, I'll help you do it okay?"

She started to protest, but Kyo interrupted her. "Look I'm _asking_ to help alright? I _want_ to help. Can we just get this over with?"

She blushed again, and nodded. They gathered up what was left and gathered in front of the washing machine. Tohru smiled, as the whirr of the machine filled the room. Kyo stood looking preoccupied. He still had to ask her something.

"Hey, Tohru-"

He stared. She had fallen asleep. While _standing._ This girl, the girl who could choke on rice, had fallen asleep standing up. It was a miracle. She started to snore, and tilted dangerously to the side. "Tohru? Tohru! Wake up!" He shook her slightly, which was a mistake on his part. The balance she had had vanished and she collided with Kyo. Who of course, transformed.

_Poof._

"Dammit! Why now?"

The loud pop and the sensation of falling had woken Tohru. "Ahh! Kyo-kun I'm so sorry! I fell asleep! And you were being so kind! I-"

"Tohru, just calm down alright? I don't care…There's actually something I wanted to ask you."

Tohru blinked twice. "What is it?"

Kyo laughed sadly. "I don't think I should ask you like this, now should I?"

She blinked again in curiosity. Kyo stared at the wall for a long time.

_Poof._

"And definitely not like this!"

She let out an 'eep!' and spun around. Kyo clothed himself quickly, "Uh…You can look now…"

This time he was the one who blushed bright red.

They stood there awkwardly again. The noise of the washing machine was starting to really annoy Kyo.

"Umm…there was something you wanted to ask?"

"Oh…right…This is going to sound really stupid alright? It's just been bugging me…"

"Yes?"

"Would…would you-"

Shigure burst into the room. "There's our little flower! Say, Tohru-kun, did you forget anything? Perhaps along the lines of food?" Yuki passed by at that moment, and thought it strange that Kyo was in the laundry room, but if he was going to say anything about it he decided against it, shook his head, and kept walking.

"Oh! I'm sorry I completely forgot! Oh! But Kyo-kun!"

Shigure turned slightly and caught sight of a fuming Kyo. "Kyon-kichi? What are you-"

"Just forget it, alright?!" Kyo flew past Shigure and out of sight.

"But! Kyo-kun!" Tohru hurried after him, leaving Shigure to his confusion. "What about dinner?"

Tohru looked around the entire second floor before she remembered his favorite sulking spot: the roof. She climbed up there and found him staring straight at her.

"Sorry…" he said and looked away. She settled down beside him. "I must be really stupid, huh?"

"No, if something's bothering you, you should talk about it."

"But that's just it, the thing that's bothering me is dumb."

"What is it Kyo?"

He paused. He sighed and mumbled his question, "Would you consider yourself more of a cat person or a dog person?"

Tohru stared at him a moment, then burst out laughing.

"See?! I told you it was dumb!"

"No! Not at all! I'm just really relieved is all!" She tries to stifle her laughter, "You had me really worried about you."

"Really, why?"

She blushes, "Well…I don't know…I like you Kyo-kun, you know that…"

Kyo sighs. "Well which is it?"

Tohru thinks for a moment. "That's kind of a hard question…Cats are so cute, and they are fun to hold in your arms…but dogs are so playful and loyal…"

"Cats can be loyal too!"

Tohru laughed, "Yes, I guess you're right, and kittens are playful, it's just unfair to choose one over the other when they're so different."

"Oh, alright…"Kyo said looking forlorn.

Tohru got up and brushed off her clothes. "But…If I really had to choose, I think I would say I'm a cat person."

Kyo perked up, "You think so?"

Tohru beamed, "Year of the Cat fan club! That's me!"

Kyo smiled, "It really was a dumb question wasn't it?"

She giggled confused. "No, not at all." She turned to walk away, "Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for asking."


End file.
